The Dragon Princess and the Phoenix King'
by elfofdeath
Summary: Forced to marry Ursa and Ozai find themselves trying to understand each other.
1. Chapter 1

**'The Dragon and the Phoenix King'**

 _Act just act_

Hira'a a small fire nation town in the outskirts of the empire, everyone there lived a simple life as farmers, weavers and Ursa felt lucky her father had a job as a magistrate in which he provided her a good education, paid for her acting and singing classes.

She recited her words at the playhouse wearing a dragon mask, she often did her plays with her friend Ikem, they been friends forever and has been growing up together. He was passionate about acting and their parts were always romantic leads which made Ursa feel uncomfortable.

They rehearsal a kiss with masks and she backed up and took her mask off.

" I don't know what's worse a mask kiss or having to kiss my best friend without a mask ." Ursa wined

Ikem rubbed his head as he took the mask he wore off with a blush. He looked over Ursa in her pink dress, her hair was tied up a little braids to the back, he felt his heart pound.

" Well I enjoy kissing you Ursa.. After all I love you" He confessed boldly

She tutted she knew how he felt about her and she had made clear that she didn't feel those feelings, or she told herself she didn't feel that way.

" Ikem.. I...I am going to go home for the night." she replied awkwardly

She gave him her mask and ran off with a sad look as she put her hand to her chest. She didn't want to have feeling for her friend and ruin their friendship, she had to avoid those feeling. She slowed in her run and began to walk in her small village with the sun was setting, her parents trusted her out alone in the village as it was close knit community and she idly walked into home.

" I'm home.. " she announced with a yawned

She saw her mother sat on the dining room table, she was crying and Ursa put her hands on her shoulder concerned.

"Mother what is wrong? " Ursa asked concerned

She looked up and took her hand, she looked at her beautiful daughter now and tried to smile.

" Oh Ursa your grandmother and grandfather tried so hard to hide us.. We love you Ursa and we're sorry." Rina cried upset

" Mother.. What is wrong?" Ursa asked really concerned

" Go to your gardens and you'll see." He mother announced upset

Ursa walked off toward her gardens concerned and nervous. She walked into the gardens seeing her father there.

" Father? Mother said to come here."

Her father turned up her with a face that looked ghostly white like he was sick.

"Ursa you should bow before the most honorable Fire Lord." Her father urged weakly

She bowed quickly she had not seen him standing there sniffing one of her fire lily's

"Ursa is it? Please stand back up I want to take a proper look at you. " Azulon urged gently

She kept her head low as she stood with her hands in front of her.

" Lift your head please." Azulon added softly

She did look up and she focused on the Fire Lord, he gave her a kind smile, he looked toward another man and her eyes differed to him.

" You are a beautiful young lady as beautiful as the garden here. May I introduce you to my my youngest son, fire Prince Oazi." Azulon announced grandly

She saw Oazi now he was wearing royal red clothing, his clothing was made from the silk material, his clothing had yellows and golds in it and he wore a royal flame crown on his top knot. Ursa wondered just why the Fire Lord and Prince were here to see her family but her mother had hinted at it, was her family to be killed for there blood ties to Roku?

Oazi walked forward smiling kindly, he looked older then her but by how many years? She was merely a sixteen year old and had just became eligible for marriage.

" Lady Ursa decadent of Avatar Roku, would you do the honer of giving me your hand in marriage?" Oazi proposed regally

She blinked speechless and looked up her father with a look that showed her surprised.

He nodded in encouraging her to agree and she looked back the Prince. Had the Royal family travelled all the way just to ask her for her hand in marriage?

"Pardon Fire Prince Oazi.. Did I hear that right?" Ursa asked confused

Her father held his head almost groaning at his daughter and the Fire Prince laughed as he kissed his hand.

" Lady Ursa our marriage has been arranged by our parents, I ask as it customary to do so."Oazi explained sternly

Ursa knew then she had no choice, she knew why her mother was crying and why her father looked so sickly, the royal family had pressured, forced their will onto her parents.

" I would be honoured to take your hand in marriage Fire Prince Oazi." Ursa replied gently

She faked a big happy smile, she was a good actor and it was easy to pretend to be happy but tears slipped down from her eyes uncontrollably, Ursa knew she should say they were joyful tears.

She took her hand back with a wide smile as tears fell. She told herself they were joyful for the Prince's proposing, they were romantic tears. Yet they the opposite of romantic tears, this marriage was forced on her and why? Something to do with them being of Roku's bloodline... That seemed important.

Her father took her shoulder now and her spoke up on her behalf.

" I believe you made my daughter very happy here tonight, she is overwhelmed by happiness Fire Prince Oazi." Her father said gently

She nodded in agreement as she continue to wipe her tears, her father was always good at talking and she admired him for that

She was engaged just like that but what now? What was going to happen now.?

" I do not wish to to stay here much longer, I shall have the fire sages help your daughter pack so we can start travelling to the Royal Palace, we will send for you and your wife within a few days Jinzuk . " Azulon announced suddenly

Ursa looked shocked and looked to her father, she was getting whisked away tonight to the Royal Palace, probably to prepare her for the wedding. Her father lead her toward her room as the two royals went to wait in their carriage and sent the sages to help out.

" Daughter I'm so sorry… Roku hid your mother away from the royals to stop then using us. Yet they found us.." her Father explained weakly

He helped her pack her book and clothing and whatever she loved. Fire sages came in and Ursa could see in her father a defeated man and a man who wished this wasn't her fate.

She kissed her father's cheek as she whispers.

" It's OK father its not your fault or even mother's fault, they probably had this all planned."

He cried and hugged her close, the fire sages took her luggage and she bowed to her parents outside humbly and the fire sages helped her into the carriage and she was sat next to her husband-to-be. It was dark when she left and many were sleeping, she could hear Fire Lord Azulon telling her how great the homeland was compared to the village. He said the homeland had many luxuries but she felt go tired to listen to him, she closed her eyes as the carriage took her outside the village. Everything, everyone she knew or loved were getting left behind and she knew she would never see it again.

Azulon was still talking but when he didn't get a response he frowned, Oazi looked at her a little, he poked her arm and she didn't budge an inch.

" I think she feel asleep father."

Oazi sighed as he lent back in his seat and looked off from her, she was beautiful if nothing else but he knew nothing about her.

When they got home he'd have to marry her after he showed her around the capital and the palace. He was only getting marriage to this woman because she was grand daughter of Avatar Roku and the fire sages had predicted their combined bloodlines would produce a powerful child and secure their royal reign for years to come. Yet Oazi wondered why his had to bother with the marriage, he was second in line and his children would not see the throne.

He talked to his father as Ursa slept, he talked about what he could do to show her around and where he could take her, they didn't sleep as the capital was only a few hours away.

…

She felt a softness beneath her, softer then her normal bed, where was she?

She opened her yellow eyes rubbing them, she looked around and took in that this wasn't her room.

She saw she was dressed in a red robe tied around her wait, there was a knock at the door, the last thing she remembered was that she was in the royal carriage being brought to the royal palace. She was arranged to marry to Fire Prince known as Oazi. It hit her that this was the Royal Palace and this must be on of the room in it.

" Yes who is it?" she asked nervous to the knock at the door

The door opened and she held the blanket up to her afraid. Yet woman entered with a bow carrying clothing, water and cloths.

" Lady Ursa we have come to get you ready for the day."

She looked at the clothing, it wasn't wedding clothing, but it was expensive red clothing.

" Isn't it my wedding day? " Ursa asked confused

The maids laughed as they encouraged Ursa out of bed and took her robe off , she blushed and covered herself a little.

" What are you doing? " Ursa asked shocked

" We need to wash you lady Ursa, but today's not your wedding day. Fire Prince Oazi is taken you out today to show you around capital and off course the palace." one of the maids explained

She felt the hot water on her skin and she blushed uneasy, she had washed herself for years, but now she was here having woman waiting on her every need.

She was quiet as she as uneasy with their touches, they cleaned and dried her, dressed her and did her hair and make up.

They filed out and she sat on the bed, she was far from home with no one she knew, she felt like a prisoner here. All she had to do was act right, act like she like she liked it here and enjoyed being with a stranger, act like she loved him and cared for him.

The door opened again now and there stood Fire Prince Oazi.

" Morning Lady Ursa, I hope you slept well."

Ursa smiled at him as she stood now and bowed to him.

" Morning Fire Prince Oazi, I did indeed sleep very well."

She knew why he was here and he offered his hand and she took it softly.

" Today ill show you around the grounds and the capital. Then I have a special surprise for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ursa stood looking at Fire Prince Oazi, he was her husband-to-be, he was hansom and she couldn't help but notice his beautiful face and sad looking eyes. He tried to smile at her but she could tell that he didn't really want to be engage to her, Ursa noted he didn't show signs visible signs of disgust but she understood he was as forced into this as she was.

He walked into the room and took her hand and kisses it.

" I have much to show you today, the capital is a big place and I'm sure you'll like it here." Ozai greeted warmly

He guided her while holding her hand gently he looked to the woman servants with a meaningful look.

"Milady Ursa, you should carry this parasol. The city is built on a inactive volcano and our cities humility and heat is very hard to get used up." a woman explained respectfully

Even though she was from a village were she had hot summers, she understood why she was giving the parasol , she had heard of the capitals summers and how bad they could be to those not born in the capital.

She took the yellow parasol in her free hand and as they left the Palace she breathed in as the heat hit her.

Ursa looked to Oazi as he showed no signs of feeling the heat, but he was a fire bender and off course he had been born here.

The shade of the parasol helped her a bit as they walked to the palace gates, she noted guards followed them. She took note of the crowd outside the palace gate who cheered , there were women calling out to Fire Prince's name and about they loved him. Yet Ursa noticed they grew quiet and gave jealous eyes as they noticed her beside him. Usually Oazi would not walk the streets like this as a Prince didn't walk, but Ursa needed to see the streets in a normal manner and not from some palanquin, it seemed his fans got why he was hand in hand with a woman. They were heart broken that the Prince had taken new lover but he was never seen out with his lovers so that meant…

"Your very popular.. " Ursa spoke up lowly to Prince Ozai

" Just ignore them, after all they were just disillusioned woman who thought I would pick one of them to marry. You see dear Ursa me walking hand in hand with you like this is to show my ties and union to you. After all Prince doesn't hold hands with just anyone other then his wife or in your case wife-to- be. "

Ursa nodded as she understood why they were holding hands, it was to show the Prince was taken by her, they weren't married yet but he wanted it known it that he was taken.

He saw something had caught her attention and it was a book store.

"May I look at the book store Fire Prince Oazi." Ursa asked gently

He took her over and she saw a old book which she already had and a new herbal book.

" Ohh it's 'The Dragon princess and the phoenix King." Ursa announced joyfully

Oazi knew of the book but he saw the way Ursa's face lit up as she turned to him and pointed to him.

" Gave me your heart and I shall gave you the world. I love that line in the book. Have you read the book Prince Oazi?" Ursa asked enthusiastic

" I know of it, but I can tell you like it way more then I do, do you want me to buy it?" Oazi retorted gently

Ursa shake her head a little to show she didn't want the book

" No I have to the book in my room.. I think.. It is one of the things I packed to bring here. I didn't even get a chance to look around that room yet." Ursa replied awkwardly "You can buy me the herbal book."

Ursa put a hand on her hip and frowned a bit, but Oazi kisses her cheek and she jumped in shock. She hadn't expected it and she blushed as his bread had tickled her face.

" Don't worry your stuff is safe, I have not read the book in a long time, but you make it sound interesting to me, maybe I'll get you to read it to me."

He moved a daring kiss towed the side of her lips.

" After all you Put such passion into your words."

She stares taken aback by lips touches on her face, she blushed as he guested to a servant.

" Buy Lady Ursa the herbal book and have it taken to her room."

The servant bowed and he took Ursa to there next stop, as he walked he pretend he was looking for something but he smiled with a dark smirk out of Ursa site.

A few simple kisses that he'd preformed as part of his duty had made her flustered. It would be easy to convince her he had feelings for her, it was his duty to act like a loving husband and he would act that way.

He didn't want to marry a stranger and even though his spied had gotten him info about her, he still knew little about her. This woman who was to be his wife would bring him the power and that made him want her.

She seemed happy that he'd brought her a book, she seemed genuinely happy rather then the forced happiness at his proposal. He'd make a note to buy her more books to show his supposed love.

Oazi led Ursa a jewellery shop filled with the most beautiful me necklaces, rings, hair accessories.

Ursa looked in the window for a moment at all the jewellery, she was to be Princess and she guessed he wanted her to dress like one. He guided her her in and took her to the hair accessories.

" Choose what you want, you will wear it on our wedding day."

Ursa looked at all the golden, or even silver hair clips, she didn't know how most of them were meant to go into her hair. She understood how Oazi crown was placed on his hair but she had never worn hair pins before.

She picked an elaborately decorated hair pin up, she examined it with a perplexed look. Oazi chuckled he could tell she didn't know much about the hair clips.

" Don't worry, your woman in waiting will help you pin it into your hair." Oazi offered softy

Ursa smiled a bit uncomfortable but handed him the one she liked with two hands.

"This one is nice, I am not a big jewellery woman." Ursa awkwardly told him

He took it and admired her choice, the hair pin was gold with red flower like circles on each side with crystals within those circles.

" Excellent choice."

He handed it off to be wrapped up and carried by his servants.

" There one more place we are going today, then we will head back to the palace. "

Ursa blinked a bit confused that they were going back so soon, he smiled at her a bit as he saw her confused look

" Don't worry we will explore more after our marriage ceremony in a few days."

She looked off and felt herself shaken, they would be getting married so soon, it was becoming real that she was going to be the wife of a Prince she didn't love.

She knew her mother had packed the wedding kimono her grandmother had worn in her wedding to Roku but she doubted she was going to be allowed wear that.

" Fire Prince Oazi? " she asked nervously as she circled a earring with her slender finger.

He walked up close to her, he could tell something was on her mind, he waved his guards to stay at a distance. The Fire Prince took her hand and turned her to face him.

" What is on your mind? " he asked gently

She looked around for a moment to make sure no one could hear him but her.

" My mother gave me my grandmother's wedding kimono ..She wore it at her wedding with grand father.. It seems fitting." Ursa explained sheepishly

She motioned for him to come closer as she blushed, she knew she it would be bad if others to know about her blood ties to Avatar Roku.

Oazi got in close to her now with a big smile on his face.

"After all.. Fire Lord Sozin is the man who married my grandparents."

If history had been kinder to them both, she and Oazi might of growing up as friends. Yet they were not friends are anything else beside strangers, they growing up living different lives without knowing about each other, although she only knew him from royal portraits

He smiled and took her hands in his own.

" Then you should wear that kimono, it's important to you after all. " Oazi replied gently

He took her hand and escorted her from the shop, he frowned in disgusted out of site of Ursa, he could act kind and comprise with her, but his deepest dark thoughts told him that every aspect of the avatar should be destroyed, but he pushed those thoughts aside. Ursa was to be his wife so he had to learn to love her despite her bloodline.

" Is strange isn't it Fire Prince Oazi?" Ursa asked gently

He raised his eyebrow at her as she took his hand and turned to him, her face red with the heat, she hated the heat in the city, she hadn't ate and drank and it was taken a toll on her.

" What is strange?" Oazi asked curious

She smiled but she felt everything going black, Oazi watched as she fell to the floor with a loud thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She felt a coolness on her head and a dryness in her throat, she opened her yellow eyes and felt a pounding headache and she groaned in pain. She felt herself getting lifted off a comfy bed and she felt so dizzy, on her movement, she saw someone in the haze of the headache and dizziness. She felt coldness hit her lips and it entered her mouth, it was water and she gladly drank it, she felt herself placed back down on the bed and she looked now as her vision returned to normal.

She blinked a few times as she saw Fire Prince Oazi sat on the edge of a bed. She remembered talking to him but nothing after that, she remembered how hot she had felt and then blackness.

" What.. What happened?" She asked weakly

She'd been out in the Capital but it seemed she was somewhere in the Palace, was it her temporary room?

" You passed out from heat exhaustion, its quite a common occurrence in the capital and you aren't used to the heat here. You just need to drink water and rest a bit." Oazi responded calmly

She put her hand to her head to feel the cool cloth on it.

" I.. I'm hungry.. I didn't get a chance to eat this morning. " Urssa weakly admitted

She caught Oazi annoyed frown, he looked toward someone with a scary look that intimated her.

"You didn't bring my wife-to-be food or this morning? " Oazi yelled in fury at a servant

Ursa noted the woman from this morning, the ones that had washed and dressed her. They bowed and looked truly afraid of Oazi.

" Get out of my site all of you, bring someone who knows there role and job around here." Oazi commanded

The woman bowed and left quickly, Oazi breathed now calming down as he looked to his wife-to-be, he would have to get her better servants then those morons. He brushed her red cheeks gently , they were red from the heat before, he could pretend her cared for her, yet in this moment he was genuinely concerned for her, but their wedding would be in a few days and she needed to be healthy for it.

He poured her more water into a golden goblet and he made sure she was sat up bedin a comfy position, Ursa took the golden chalice and gulped down the water, she looked Oazi weakly and curiously . She looked around the room, she knew it was her temporary room as she knew when she was married to Ozai she be moved into his room. She saw her books and the fire nation doll passed down on her mother's side of her family. She was glad of the water, she didn't think the heat of the capital would make her collapse as she was used to the heat her village's summer, but she knew her body enough to know it wasn't just the heat that made her collapse.

There was a knock at the door.

" Come in. " Oazi ordered more gentle this time

A loyal servant of himself entered, she has years of serving the royal family and Oazi trusted the elderly woman more then the younger ladies in waiting.

" How many I serve you Fire Prince Oazi? " the woman asked humbly

" lLady Ursa what do you want to eat? Ask for anything?" Oazi encouraged

He noticed how she looked down with a shy uneasy look.

"Erm well I would like chicken-pig stew with miso soup. " Ursa replied shyly

She was unused to to making orders, she was used to do everything by herself, she cooked, dressed herself back home, but now she was waiting on hand and foot. The lady bowed as she left and Ursa relaxed a bit but remembered that Oazi was there.

She wanted to talk to him and know him more, she couldn't spend her marriage in silence, she just didn't know what to say to him as he did intimate her a bit. After all he scared her yelling at that servant but still she should try.

" I am not used to that.. To this" Ursa began nervously " I have gone from dressing myself, cooking for myself.. "

She saw Oazi looking to her with an intense glare of intrigue , she gripped the blanket a bit.

" You'll get used to it after all your new ladies in waiting will serve your every need." Oazi explained coldly

He got in closer now with a smile.

" Yet not your every needs. There are some needs that only I will attend to." Oazi explained with passion in his voice

He kissed her lips lightly as she blushed she couldn't move or escape her first real kiss with a man, she'd kiss on stage before but they were fake kisses, yet she knew they weren't meant to do this before marriage. He back up and saw her bright blush and he grinned at the shocked look on her face, he knew well from the spies he sent to watch over her that she was pure.

He'd knowing for months he was going to marry and had gotten the info on who and on her. He had played the good son and pretended not to know this woman's name or origins. They were to be married soon and he had to try get on with her, try love her, sure she was attractive and he could easily get turned on by her but there was more to this then lust.

" Prince Oazi…" she whispered shocked

He stood up now and walked to her book shelve, he noticed her copy of the book ' The Phoenix King and the Dragon Princess.' it had ragged ends and she'd used paper to mark pages.

He took it to her and sat next to her again.

" Why not read this to me for while you wait for food? After all I decided that I show you the surprise I had in store till after we are married."

Ursa remembered his words this morning, she wondered why he had changed his mind, but sighed a little as she looked at her old book and opened it up. There were illustration in the book and Ursa began to read the tale.

 _A long time ago there were many mythical creatures in the world, all of them had land to rule over and people to worship them, yet there was one that was different and that was the Phoenix._

 _He had taken taken a human form and was not looked upon very kindly by humans or the other mystical creatures so the Phoenix had no land to rule. He was sad and alone as he had no where to call home. He searched for a place to be and came across the land of Dragons, the Dragons were fierce and any people hated them too as they had the ability to grant one wish and there owe to breathe fire was feared._

 _While living the the Dragons the Phoenix King feel began to court the Dragon Princess, yet the King did not love the Princess but he filled her head with sweet the lies until he sway her to take a human form like him._

 _A/N there be more of this little story throughout this story_

'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ursa had stopped the story a little way in as there was a knock at the door she placed a marker in the book and then placed the book down beside her as Oazi invited the knocker in kindly. Ursa sat up a little but still felt dizzy from the heat exhausting that had made her pass out in the capital, she saw a servant with her food in there hands with a small bow, it wasn't a low bow but they came forward respectfully and placed the food on Ursa's lap.

" Fire Prince Oazi I watched the royal cook prepare and taste the food before I brought it here. Your wife-to-be is safe to eat this meal. " the servant explained with a bowed as she left lowly

Ursa blinked a bit as she picked up her chop sticks and gave Oazi a confused quizzical look. She began to eat though, she was hungry so she rushed her eating, but she did pause to ask.

" Why was the food tasted before it was served to me? I don't quite understand." Ursa asked quizzical

Oazi sighed as he watched her eat so undignified, he knew she probably had manners and could eat softly and proper so he excused her poor manners for now.

" Why do you think? We royals don't want our food to poisoned, we have people test the food to counteract such treasonous acts.. You should know that even though my family are powerful we cannot go out without royal guards with us. After all this is stop assassination attempts on us royals yet you Ursa ,my dear. You will need the most protection not everyone will be happy with our marriage, even if we are to keep the fact you are a decent of the traitor Roku some may learn…" Ozai explained with confidence

She put down her chop sticks as she began do drink her soup as she gave a panicked look to Oazi

"Oh.. " Ursa replied scared.

Oazi watched her, he saw her fear and as she put her finished meal down on the table next to her, he watched as she took his shelve in fear.

" That's allot to take in, I didn't think royal life was so.. Complicated. I was told while I received my eduction the royal family was beloved by the people.. I didn't think there was disloyal people. " Ursa explained hazily

He felt her shaken and he pulled her into a hug, he rubbed her back to comfort her.

" Don't threat I am strong and I will protect you as it will be my job as your husband to do so. "Oazi assured trying to comfort her

He felt her breathing quell and she looked into his eyes with those soft yellow eyes of hers, he let her go and lay her back down into bed.

" Please rest some more, there are guards outside for protecting you and they are there to receive your orders...

I need to go do my fire bending exercise before I rest."

He stood now as he put her hands behind his back but he turned for a moment as she asked one more question.

" Fire Prince Oazi.. I am not asking this to be rude.. Yet when are we to wed.. I just.."Ursa asked shyly

He looked off, even if it was his duty to marry her, protect her, sleep with her..

" We are waiting on my brother to arrive home from the Earth Kingdom , from what father said, my brother last message said he should be home in two days." Oazi replied with a distant tone

Ursa blushed and nodded a little as she lay down.

" I'm a little nervous , after all its a royal wedding, it will be nothing like the weddings I saw at home.. "

He left without another words and Ursa lay as she put her hand to her hot head.

' _It's natural for an actors to feel nervous though, I have my biggest acting roll in two days, even if Oazi makes my heart flutter I have to act prefect... Have to act in love.. His words have made me more weary about what I am marrying into though.. Am I ready for this life with him? Its not like I have a choice though.. '_

..

Prince Oazi wipes the sweat off him with a soft towel, he had been mastering the ability to breath fire like his older brother, his brother had showing him the technique before his latest conquest to the Earth Kingdom. Every time he left home the further to the great Ba Sing Se, his brother had visions of taken the walls down and knew it was his destiny to win that land for their father.

Yet his destiny wasn't clear, the fire sages only said he should marry that woman and have her bear his children. There was no glory in fatherhood, no grand title like 'Dragon.'

Yet he wasn't surprised he wasn't to be giving that glory as he was a unwanted mistake, his parents had his wonderful older brother Iroh a fire bending prodigy and b the time he had arrived into this world his brother as a young man had already killed the last dragon alive. His mother and father barely acknowledged him and threw him that woman so he could be of use. He knew if Iroh wasn't already married and had a son of his own the granddaughter of Roku would be his brothers.

He felt himself burn with hate, it wasn't Ursa's fault she was soft and kind of not a little enthusiastic about her interests. She was young and beautiful and he could grow found of her in time, while he was putting his robes back on when he heard a familiar voice.

" Brother!" He called out surprised

Oazi turned seeing Iroh standing there in his a general amour still, it was dirty and had that stupid smile on his face, unlike him he didn't wear a crown on his head as he didn't want the enemy to know he was a Prince.

" Iroh? When did you sneak back home? We weren't expecting you home for a few more days. " Oazi replied curiously yet with some hate.

Iroh laughed as he walked to his brother and put his hands on him to pull him into a unwanted hug.

" Ah I got home earlier then I thought, the currents were kind to me." Iroh replied gently

He stepped back and looked at his younger brother who looked like there father and put his hands down by his side.

" I was eager to come home. I missed my family while I was at war, I want to surprise them in the morning, so I hear your getting married to a lovely young lady."

He muttered uneasy as he finished tiring is robe he could see how proud Iroh was that he was settling down.

" Its an arranged marriage Iroh, no needs to get all emotional or prideful for me, she is.. " He trailed off

He shakes his head as he walked past his brother now with a yawn.

" I spoke to our mother and father to tell them I was home, mother want to meet your wife-to-be at breakfast, we are to have a family breakfast. " Iroh explained

Oazi groaned a little, as he felt hate for his brother and his family.

" I'm surprised mother wants such a things, she never want to even look at me never mind eat with me, I'll wake the Lady Ursa in the morning for breakfast and tell her what is expected of her. Good night brother I'm sure Lu ten and Rara want to see you more then I." Oazi responded annoyed

Oazi left him now returning to his room, he readied himself to sleep and frowned at the thought of interacting with all his family tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oazi arose as the sun rose, he didn't wait for the servants to come dress him as he had no time to wait around for them to dress him. His family had breakfast early as all but his mother and sister in law were fire benders and they too rose early. He didn't bother with his crown as it took to much time, he did have time to put his royal robes on, he walked the hallways with purpose to Ursa's room, guards greeted him and opened the door for him. Oazi saw that Ursa was asleep on her back a stretched out her luxury with a hand above her head, he began to shake her gently, then he began to call her name till she opened her yellow eyes.

Ursa blinked seeing Fire Prince Oazi was in front of her eyes and she yawned.

" Huh what is it? " she asked tired and drowsy

" There is no time to get ready Ursa, my mother and family wants to meet you." Oazi explained urgently

He pulled her out off bed she was still in her silk robe but there was no time to change her, she yawned as he pulled her out of bed and down the hallways.

" I know you are tired but listen well, there are rules to meals with my father and mother. Do not talk unless you are spoken to, address my father as Fire Lord Azulon and mother as Fire Lady Ilah. My older brother Iroh is to be called Fire Prince General Iroh, his wife if she is well enough to attend breakfast is Princess Rara and there son is Prince Lu Ten. " Oazi explained

Ursa took on the information tiredly as Oazi gave it to her.

"Sit with your hands on your laps, do not eat until my father does."

He took her hand as they walked into the royal dinning room, Ursa looked around as Oazi knelt with his hands on his lap at the bottom of a grand low table and Ursa followed suit.

She looked around but never met anyone's eyes, at the top of the table was the old woman she figured that must be Fire Lady Illah and of course Fire Lord Azulon. To her left was a plump man in fine red robes and he had some grey hairs and she figured that was General Iroh, there was very pale woman holding a young boy, the woman by Iroh's side wore green Earth Kingdom clothing but also a crown of the Fire Kingdom and she knew that was Rara and she most be holding her and Iroh son Lu Ten.

After observing everyone and sitting in silence she noted Fire Lord Azulon began to eat which meant she and everyone else could, she noted Illah looking her up and down.

" What a beautiful young lady you are Ursa, far too beautiful got my useless son Oazi" Illah began with a kind yet disgusted tone when it came to Ozai

Ursa tried to keep her face neutral, but she wasn't expecting such bitter words from Oaz'i's mother toward her second son.

" I have my questions for you daughter to be, I hope you will answer them." Illah began with a tone of woman of power.

Illah nodded as Ursa ate respectfully, slowly and humbly.

"You are Roku's grand daughter are you not? Did you inherit his fire bending?"

Illah had been told who the young woman was, but nothing much else.

" I afraid not Fire Lady Illah, my grandmother and mother nor my father were not Fire benders either. " Ursa explained ashamed

Illah looked to her husband suspiciously and with a frown.

" How unfortunate, there is a chance that some of your children will be none benders, it would be disgustful for a none bender to be born into our royal family. " Illah explained disgusted

Ursa gripped her nightly robe nervously, as she felt uncomfortable, the family didn't make her feel welcome.

Everyone ate without much talking for awhile, how could they live like this, she saw Rara hold her mouth as she stood up and bowed.

" Sorry mother… father.. I am starting to feel weak I must return to bed. Lady Ursa I hope to see you at the wedding.. I hope I feel strong enough to attend. " Rara weakly announced

She bowed and a guard escorted Rara from the dinning hall as she coughed. Ursa was surprised by this, she didn't use formal titles, but she guessed Rara been here longer then her.

" Ah she tried, lady Ursa my wife is eager to get to know you, I'll take you to visit her later. " Iroh suggested kindly

Ursa nodded and finished her breakfast.

Fire Lord Azulon notice his future daughter in law body language and saw how uncomfortable his wife had made her.

"Illah you are making Ursa uncomfortable, we are gathered here to make Ursa feel welcomed into our family. " Azulon warned angrily

Illah went eerily quiet, she looked a little scared and Ursa didn't feel welcomed in this strange family. Iroh seemed to smiled as did her husband-to-be, she had no options on Rara and Lu Ten though

She felt Oazi take her hand now and she saw his warm smile again, it was now that Azulon talked again.

"I apologise for my wife, she does speak the truth about birthing a none fire bending child. This is not the time to talk about that though, we know so little about you Ursa why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

Ursa put her hands on her lap as she looked down a bit nervous,.

"Go on Ursa even I want to know more about you, my dear." Oazi encouraged softly


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ursa had to tell the Royal Family about herself, Fire Lady Illah, General Iroh even the small Lu Ten would judge her she knew it, she was nothing more than a commoner after all. Fire Lord Azulon and Oazi already knew what she was and who she really was, so she saw no reason to lie.

" Well I am from Hira'a a small fire nation village in the country side, my mother was a herbalist and taught me all her skills so I know allot about herbal medication." Ursa began awkwardly

She paused as she sipped her tea knowing it was better not to mention how she knew poisonous plants that could kill as it would be seen as her plotting to kill.

" My father is a magistrate he solves people's problems, arguments over land, some time there are small trails, he also does the weddings in my village.." She explained nervously

"Ah so you come from a family with a small bit of power. " Illah interrupted impressed impressed

Ursa looked down blushing humbly

" In a way yes, but we are also simple farmers too, we raised, killed and we ate our own live stock."

She smiled a bit thinking of her home live and how good it had been.

" My family gave me allot of freedom outside of that though, while I wasn't receiving my eduction I spent my free time acting."

It was something she loved to do, something she knew she wouldn't be allowed to do anymore in this marriage and it made her feel sad.

" Well I guess a woman needs her hobbies and interests I guess . " Illah mocked laughing

Ursa looked off and then looked to Oazi with an upset look, she hated someone making a mockery of her passion. She wanted to leave the table, she wanted nothing to do with this family at all.

She wanted to ask about Prince Oazi but she couldn't ask him not here anyway. She knew what she was to be become in the Royal Family too, it made her angry that she be nothing more then a woman to make Oazi look good, to be nothing more then a wife and mother, she couldn't be herself in this Palace.

Iroh stood now holding his quiet son and smiled at her and at his brother, but Iroh then bowed to his mother and father.

"I believe I shall take the young couple to see my wife now father and I do want to have a little talk to by brother about marriage." Iroh explained gently

Azulon waves to them dismiss them yet he said a few more things before they could leave.

"Before you go though, I want Oazi and Lady Ursa to be at wedding rehearsal tonight at 7pm. Also Lady Ursa as your parents shall be arriving tomorrow morning for your wedding with Prince Oazi"

Ursa was glad her parents were coming to see her wedding but knew how painful it would be for them both.

Oazi stood and helped Ursa up Iroh walked out and Oazi followed as he made sure Ursa walked by his side by holding her hand. They walked the halls and when Iroh knew they were a good distance away from the dinning room he breathed.

" I'm sorry for our parents, epically my mother Lady Ursa. They weren't that nice to my wife when I begged to marry her but they did warm up."

Oazi laughed now cruelly and coldly.

"Please you know why mother is looking down her nose at Ursa, it because her hate for me is so strong that she hates a woman she just met." Oazi replied coldly yet spitefully

Ursa looked a bit surprised by this but accepted it too, she did wonder why Fire Lady Illah hated her youngest son so much.

Iroh led them to his room and opened the door but stood outside holding his son.

"Rara I brought Lady Ursa why don't you have a nice chat. " Iroh suggested kindly

Ursa looked in on the room and saw Rara laying in bed with a weak smile and Iroh encouraged her to go in, so she did and she watched as Iroh walked off and took Oazi with him.

Ursa sat in a chair next to the ill looking woman, she still felt a bit awkward interacting with anyone in this family after breakfast.

" Ursa is it? Don't worry about formality with me, speak freely with me as I want is to become friends with you as we are going to be sisters soon." Rara weakly explained

Ursa smiled letting out a nervous breath and smiled relived.

"Thank you.. I needed to talk freely after that awkward breakfast. " Ursa relied relived

" Let me guess, mother gave you a hard time? " Rara responded lightly

Ursa nodded as Rara laughed

" Imagine how she felt when she learnt her precious Iroh married me while on a war mission with father. "

Ursa looked intrigued and took the frail woman's hands.

" Please tell me that story, it sounds interesting."

….

 _The Fire Nation had been to many villages in the Earth Kingdom turning them into Fire Nation territories, I had heard they were getting close to my kingdom and my kingly father fought hard to try save our kingdom but he was defeated and killed. Fire Lord Azulon saw me a sickly weak princess and wanted to kill me for one reason or the other. Yet Iroh begged father not to hurt me, Iroh taken one look at me a Earth Kingdom princess and had falling in love and begged his father to marry us._

 _Since Iroh is the beloved oldest son of Azulon I too was married to a man I barely knew or loved, yet Iroh was kind to me as a husband never touched me unless I wanted it and took time to build a proper relationship with me. Once we arrived here his mother looked down on me with hatred as I had stole Iroh heart and I was the enemy. Yet it was Azylon who saw my use as my union would show both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom how our two kingdom could be united and our marriage has showing that._

 _I feel I love with Iroh over time, we eventually had Lu ten but I got alot sicker after his birth._

…

Ursa heard the story and she has learnt that Rara had been in a somewhat similar situation to herself, accept Rara marriage wasn't arranged.

" So you know what it like to marry a stranger.." Ursa muttered stunned

Ursa gripped her hands together as she closed her eyes.

" I never thought I'd been in this situation, but because of who my grandfather was I am here to be married off to a Prince I don't know. I want to know more about Oazi, he acts kind to me but what more is there to him? I hate how I am to lose what makes myself me when I become a Princess. " Ursa admitted upset

" That's not true, in private you can be yourself, if Oazi cares for you he'll let you have you that."

In a way she looked down at looked to Rara with a nervous look.

" What is Fire Prince Oazi really like?" Ursa asked with some urgency.

Rara looked thoughtfully and smiled a little.

" Over all from what I can tell from my interactions with him, he can be a a nice man, yet he is the black sheep of the family so he can get angry over that.."

Ursa looked relived yet Rara looked off thoughtfully and then looked to Ursa.

" Yet why don't you go see for yourself what he is like? " Rara encouraged

Rara told her where her husband and Oazi held their talks and encouraged her to listen in on Oazi, so that what Ursa did. She didn't like the idea of ease dropping yet Rara said it was a good way up hear what Oazi acted like when he wasn't trying to impress her, was he hiding things, was there something Rara couldn't hell get about him?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ursa didn't know her way around the Palace, she hadn't been showing around by Fire Prince Oazi yet Rara had giving her precise instructions on how to to get to where her husband-to-be and General Iroh met to hold there talks. She didn't see any guards around the part of the Palace she walked down, she still was wearing her night clothing and she knew she had to get back to her room to get changed for that wedding rehearsal soon.

She eventually found the spot, she could see them just outside the Palace in a plain garden with no flowers but there was a simple fountain, she stood out of site and listened.

" Why did you really ask me to come out here and talk you brother? " Oazi asked annoyed " I know it isn't just to talk to me about what it is to be a good husband I already know my duty."

Oazi hates his brother but not as much as he hated his mother and father, at least Iroh cared about him, taught him and had made him a powerful Fire Bender.

Yet he lived in his brother's shadow, he had a wife he loved and his marriage was to show how the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation could be united, he had a son to continue his legacy and their fathers legacy.

Iroh looked to his brother and watched his son Lu Ten run his hand under the water fountain amused.

" I know your marriage was arranged by father as you have said as much . "

" What of it? Its not uncommon for royal to be married off, it not common to be married to a commoner though… Even if she's Roku's grand daughter and a beautiful woman she is nothing special." Oazi replied coldly

Iroh looked concerned yet disappointed in his brother's words yet he understood. It was unusual yet his father said it was important for the last Avatar's bloodline and his family's bloodline to join as one. Iroh saw issues with it but didn't speak up to his father or Oazi about it.

" I understand its unusual, yet so was my marriage, I fell in love with a stranger and I took the time to get to know her."

" I am trying to get to know Ursa, yet I feel no love for her, not in the way I should." Oazi admitted ashamed

Ursa grabbed her chest in her hidden spot, sure she wasn't expecting him to love her, yet it sounded like he didn't even care about her at all, had he been acting when she saw concern in his eyes when she was in bed from heat exhausting the other day?

Has she been so easily duped? Did part of her want to think that he would love her? She wasn't angry with his words though, love didn't have to exist in their marriage, their marriage had been arranged from the Fire Lord's will and desirer, she guessed the Prince had little choice in it as she had little choice.

She moved off so she could return to her room she should get ready for her wedding rehearsal, she had heard enough, she could act for him if needed, she did wonder if she loved him? Her childhood friend had loved her but she forced away any feelings she might have for him as she didn't want to ruin her friendship. Yet now she was to be with the Fire Prince for the rest of her life and was it possible for them to have what Iroh and Rara had?

Oazi had no idea Ursa had been eavesdropping on his words and she had left without hearing what else he had to say.

" Even if I don't love her now it could happen, yet I plan to be a good husband and I truly plan to devote my heart to her." Oazi explained dignified

Iroh nodded with a warm smile as he put his arms to his brother's shoulder.

" Sounds like you will be a good husband and I don't need to worry about you and Ursa when I return to war in a month." Iroh kindly replied

Oazi grumbled as his brother would be around a bit longer then he would like, he figured his brother wanted to spend time with his family yet keep an eye on him.

Iroh wondered off now as he bent down to pick up Lu Ten and he carried him off with wide smile on his face.

" I'll see you at the wedding."

Oazi stood as his brother left and he knew he should get ready for the rehearsal for his unwanted wedding. Marriage would be hard but he would endeavoured to make things work, he had to spend his life with Usra so why spend it feeling loathing and hate?

….

Ursa had been readied for the weeding rehearsal for awhile, she had been told that she'd be taken to the grand hall when it was time to go. She was bored though so she decided to read he favourite books she had brought with her. The story of 'The Dragon Princess and The Phoenix King' story was a bit how she felt now.

 _The Phoenix King had asked or the Dragon Princess hand in marriage, all the dragons were against the marriage as they knew the King was using the Dragon Princess for her power to grant a wish but she did not listen and married the Phoenix yet instead of wasting a wish on him she said one thing._

" _Gave me your heart and I shall gave you power."_

 _It was power he wanted though, with the force of dragons behind him, they burned down the lands he wanted and he finally had what he wanted._

 _The Dragon Princess thought he would be satisfied by what he had but he wanted more and more power and she realized what kind of being she had married._

She'd been told by the ladies in waiting that her stuff would be moved to Fire Prince Oazi's room during her wedding tomorrow, she was anxious and nervous about the wedding and the rehearsal was more so she knew how yo act and how to bow just right. Her wedding Kimono hung on the wall ready for her to be placed in tomorrow. She wore a simple formal red silk dress and her hair had been pinned up, a fresh flower had been placed in her hair, she put her book down frustrated as she hadn't been able to read much, yet as she put the book down there was a knock on the door.

She stood up and opened it and looked up as Royal Guards stood ready to escort her to the Grand Hall, she took note of her route as she was learning every nook and cranny of the Palace. The Grand Hall had people hanging decorating, placing out tables and chairs , the people noticed her and bowed to her but went back to work.

She took time to look at the lanterns and flowers, yet she noticed how they began to bow and she noticed the Prince of Fire Lord entered and Ursa bowed too.

Oazi came and picked up her up by her hands, he smiled with a warm smile on his face as he took over to The Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord began to exclaimed to pomp and circumstances of the ceremony, how she would be brought in, how they should stand how he would read the scroll that would untied them as man and wife.

" After I have announced you as man and wife you Ursa will bow toward Oazi and he will place your crown on your hair." Azulon explained

Ursa nodded silently and with understanding, she would not dare interrupt the Fire Lord and she wasn't in the mood to interact with either of these men. She felt a little sour about how they ripped her from her quiet normal life, she could of chosen her husband at home and hell maybe Ikem may have been her husband it if she wasn't so stubborn.

Azulon had finished talking and left the the two of them alone, Ursa breathed now almost as if she had forgotten the process, she was ready to leave Fire Prince Oazi be as it sounded like they would a long day tomorrow.

He caught her hand and she pulled it back to herself in a moment of defiance then remembered that there were servants around watching so she turned and took both his hands and kissed them.

She noticed his intense glare, she could tell she had annoyed him but she felt like a fool for letting him charm her, had her lack of experience in this field of love clouded her?

" Come, my brother has gifted me some of favourite Earth Kingdom tea and some of the cakes his wife could not eat. He wanted us to have a romantic evening tea before our wedding." Oazi explained softly

He kissed her hands gently, he noticed how she smiled, it was a look with enjoyment as his bead caught her soft skin. He guided her to a room and he opened the door into it and Ursa eyes widen with astonishment as she saw a room lit by the setting sun, there was a the sound of flowing water and there was a small pond with amazing flowers around it. She saw how this room connected to the outside of the Palace by a sliding door.

"Outside that sliding door is your surprise for after we are married, yet here is a small example of what I might have in store for you. You like nature and gardening so I had the servants make us a tea room that incorporated both." Oazi exclaimed kindly

Oazi has done this for her? She wonders around smelling fresh flowers and seeing a fire lily skilfully cut from its steam, it was was were the one in her hair had come from.

She looked at the small pond filled with small koi fish and Oazi sat with a smile as he watched her come over to him looking a little guilty. He poured the lose leaf tea though a device that caught the leafs so only the tea poured into two cups.

" Come drink, these loose leafs tea get a bit bitter if they are left to long."

She sat onto her knees and looked into his yellow eyes as he opened a picnic basket and took out the cakes out and placed them on the table diligently. Ursa sipped her tea tasting the fine tea, it was unlike anything she had ever had.

" This is excellent tea." Ursa exclaimed excited

" Now tell me Ursa what's has you snatching your hand away from me? What have I done to offend my wife-to-be"He asked kindly yet with a hint of anger in his tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What Oazi done to offend her? She had offended him in a moment, she would have to tell him she had ease dropped on him and his words, she didn't lose site of him as she held her tea shaken a bit and she bowed her head down then looked up angry.

" I wanted to know what my husband-to-be was like when he wasn't whispering lies and falsehoods to me. " she replied angered by what she had only overheard "Rara told me where you and Iroh talked so I heard... I heared that you feel no love for me.. Your just pretending.. I'm.. Such a fool." She yelled upset

She found her anger fade as she felt tears slip down her eyes. He moved to her hand and wiped her tears, he looked at her calmly as he held her face toward him gently

"Then you didn't hear everything I said after that, I said even though I don't love you now, I will endeavour to try love you in the future. I will devout my heart to you and myself to you, yet we are strangers still, we need to know each over better, I care for you in my own way and I will a good husband for you. " Oazi replied calmly

Ursa stopped crying a bit and look to Oazi ashamed, he moved back from her a bit and offered her a cake, as he wanted her to stop crying.

" I do not lie Ursa, even if our marriage is something I didn't want.. at first. I have learnt about you but I know all about you, more then you do of me. I ask you though why not just ask about me and what I am like? " Oazi asked with an angered edge to his voice

" I...I. Should have.. I just didn't get the chance. " she replied nervously

"I am willing to forgave me this time, but what if I was talking to my brother about military matters? I need to trust you won't ease drop on me again for your own sake, because next time I won't forgave you again." he replied sharply

She shivered and backed away from him a little as he scared her in that moment, his words his tone, there were nothing like his charming kind tones. She looked to him panicked as he sat drinking his tea like he had done nothing, he put his tea down as she bowed before him and placed her head to the floor.

" Yes I understand Fire Prince Oazi, I will never do it again." Ursa apologised urgently

He smirked as her head was bowed low, so willing to please him, to not have him hate her, he didn't want her to fear him but yet it satisfied him that she did, so he put his hands on her shoulder and then put his hand to her chin and made her look to him so she could see his soft eyes.

"Come now, we mew meant to be having a romantic meal, after we get married tomorrow, after our night together in passion then ask me about myself."

He pulled her into a hug and she gripped him, she leant into him as she enjoyed his hug and closeness, she couldn't help but wonder why if she feared that tempter of his why she enjoyed his closeness. She looked into his eyes as he drank his tea with one hand and then smiled as he then put a cake to her mouth and she ate it enjoining the sweat taste , she looked to him now as he wiped her mouth with his finger and got in close.

His lips touched her chin, her cheek, Ursa blushed frozen in place, he toyed with the idea of kissing her lips, he licked some of the food of her mouth. He backed up seeing her red cheeks and he pulled her in as he lips met her own, he wanted it so she wasn't angry with him so she wasn't upset, so she didn't fear him, to have her want marry him tomorrow. She could have no doubts that his feeling were true for her and even if his emotions for her was lust based, he couldn't allow her to have doubt, she couldn't question him, she needed to be loyal and obedient to him.

He breathed wanting more then her small kisses, but he had hold back, he knew of her past and how a boy almost stole her. If he hadn't pushed his father to take Ursa when they had then that boy might of had her,

"We have a big day tomorrow, so let's finish our tea and cakes quickly so we can gave a good rest." Oazi explained softly

He moved her so she was beside him resting on his chest, he held her close and kissed the top of her head.

" Yes it's a big day, I'm nervous.. I mean I've never been in a relationship before and I do intend to try make ours work yet..."

Ursa took her tea and closed her eyes tired.

" Going from strangers to husband and wife.. Its strange yet I have no quarrels in marrying you, my Prince .. Its just a big adjustment." Ursa admitted softly

Oazi agreed in his own way , he understood her worries and how they might struggle to make things worked, therefore he rubbed her arm.

" I understand, I feel a little nervous too yet for different reasons."

It was half true, yet he wanted to comfort her to make her feel at ease. Ursa snuggled into his chest eventually and he held her waist as they ate and relaxed. He escorted to her to her room kissing her hands as he went to his room.

Tomorrow they will become man and wife, it was something neither planned or wanted in life yet could they make it work?

Oazi returned to his room, he looked at his wedding that were hung up, they were a little different from his princely robes, they had sharper longer shoulder pads, yellow ties around the waist, yellow outline with embodied flames big and small.

He knew the day of his wedding would he long, he knew how to act, how to be the prefect son. Yet he knew if Oazi wife had of died already if his son Lu ten wasn't alive then Ursa would not be Iroh. Even if the he himself was a bit older the Ursa the age difference between Ursa and Iroh was disgusting.

He would make sure to keep Ursa as his own, he readied himself to sleep, he had kept himself from seeing Ursa's wedding kimono because even he believed in seeing it for the first time in his wedding day.

He knew the lies his father had told, that Ursa was a woman he met in his search for the Avatar and he had been promised her when she was of age. The nation could not learn that she was the last Avatar's granddaughter,as even Azulon knew better then to tell his people that his second son was marrying a traitors granddaughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The wedding

The sun has rising on a new day and Oazi arose naturally but Ursa was awoken by her ladies in waiting. There was a lot to do even before Ursa and Oazi both got to the wedding.

Oazi stripped out of his night robes and hung them up, he had his servants run him a bath so he could bath before he got ready.

His servants were prepared to comb his hair and bead to cut what was needed of his long hair, yet he wanted to was so he could smell good for the wedding and off course tonight. He bathed in a bath filled with scents that were meant to draw woman's attention and make them want man.

He had never gone this far before, he never put so much effort into his smell, sure he took pride in his appearance but that was just who he was.

He stepped out the water, droplets dripping from his well formed muscled body, he dried himself and put a towel around his waist. He sat in a seat as his hair was brushed out as was his beard, he closed his eyes now as he enjoyed the pampering, he was stood up and placed into his robes as sashes we tied he opened his eyes as he felt his hair brushed back for his crown to be placed into his top knot.

He as ready to face his soon to be wife, to go through the tiresome ceremony and have sex tonight, he wasn't worried about pleasing her as he had slept with some of the women in waiting to gain knowledge, he had done this months before he had met Ursa. His father knew off course and had forbid him to continue his past activity as his father didn't want illegitimate heirs.

It was what he had done, yet until he had became engage many woman had tried to get into his pants and he had refused them all as even he could not refuse to his father.

Oazi made his way from his room to the Grand Hall, there he would wait for Ursa to arrive at the alter.

…

Ursa was lead to the biggest wash room she'd ever seen, she was encouraged to strip down and she was scrub head to toe in flowery scented soap then to wash in the bath, she could smell the perfume that made even her smile. Once she was washed she was covered in towels, she was placed into her wedding kimono, the white dress was old and the staff took care to tie her red bow at the back. The dress was decorated with elaborate red embroidery with hints of flames on her sleeves and shoulders and yellow fabric highlighted her shelves and sashes.

She was offered a small meal and green tea and she ate and drank them as the girls began doing her hair she noted the golden flower hair pain that Fire Prince Oazi had brought her. She cringed as her hair was pulled tight and they used the gold pin to keep it in place, she saw a small red flamed shaped crown and it was placed in her hair. They let her finish her food before doing her make up, it was light to show her natural beauty yet done in a way to make her look more mature. She saw herself in the mirror as she was encouraged to stand she breathed nervously, as a veil was placed over her face.

"You look wonderful Lady Ursa, Fire Prince Oazi is going to be a lucky man." a woman said with kindness.

Ursa nodded a little. Her heart races as she the time came closer to get married then do something she had never done tonight. It seemed the ladies in waiting had picked up on her nervousness as one said something unexpected.

" I wouldn't be nervous about tonight Prince Oazi is experienced in such matters and he will make sure you aren't hurt as you two become one in union. " The lady offered gently

Ursa looked to the woman shocked, the other woman couldn't see her applauded look because of the veil, the woman grabbed her mouth knowing she'd said something she shouldn't have.

" What?" Ursa replied shocked

The ladies in waiting went silent for a moment as they knew they shouldn't say more.

" Lady Ursa.. Don't threat it was so he could learn to please his wife, the royal family have rules, once you are married he and you will only sleep with each over. " A woman replied with assuring tone

Ursa felt anger and upset though, her husband-to-be wasn't pure like her and he had never told her his past, she refused to show that she was upset and restrained her emotions in herself. She knew she should be angered and hate these woman but a Prince could go what he wanted, when he wanted, but she felt relived he would be with her and her alone after the marriage ceremony.

There was no more taking as Ursa was guided to the door and then towards the Grand Hall, as the door opened everyone looked to her she was lead forward, she didn't take her eyes off her goal.

She saw her parents in for a brief moment trying to smile and be happy but as she stood beside Oazi turning to face him, he gently took the veil off and pretend this was the first time he'd seen her, she could see a genuine reaction as he was taken aback by how she looked .The nobles gather would not see her face till she received her crown..

The couple faced the Fire Lord and the ceremony began.

Oazi has been indeed taken back by Ursa, she was perfection today, her kimono, her scent all drove him to desire her. He noted how she held her shelves together, how dignified she looked, how she stares with determination yet with grace. He noted she looked to him for a moment and looked away toward his father, she was blushing a bit yet it didn't last long.

Ursa was still feeling uneasy after learning her soon to be husband had slept with other woman before her, yet she knew nothing could stop this marriage. Even if she had said something she would still be here. Soon the ceremony came to an end and they were announced as man and wife and they were faced toward the cheering people and they both bowed. Ursa then bowed to her new husband as he replaced her small fire crowd with her new flame crown that curved around and she stood before him he took her hand and led her to the table that look down on everyone, soon the celebration of there union would begin.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This will be last quick upload. I had three chapters pre wrote on my phone and this is last one I am working on chapter 11 slowly

Chapter 10

They sat at a table that looked down on all of the invited guests to their wedding. To their left was her parents sitting looking proud and trying to be happy for her but she could see the sadness in their eyes, Ursa knew deep down they never wanted this for her. To the right was Fire Lord Azulon, his wife Ilah was by his side, Iroh sat with Lu Ten on his knee, but it seemed Rara had been too sick to make it.

Ursa watched as servants brought out food and drinks and she was astonished by how much food was brought out, it was a feast and she doubted she or even Oazi could eat all of what was on their table alone.

" Such a feast of food, I don't think I could eat that much. " Ursa exclaimed shocked

" Eat as much as you can, indulge as much as you can." Oazi replied with enthusiasm yet with an understanding tone

The celebration began everyone began to eat and talk, Ursa knew later people would offer the congratulations to them but for now they were left to be by themselves. Ursa drunk from the golden chalice before her but coughed as the strong tasting substance hit her mouth and taste buds.

" What is this?" Ursa asked coughing in disgust

Oazi notes how she ate something to disregard the taste in her mouth.

" Its wine, my dear wife. Although its a very strong one , I guess at sixteen you've never had wine before. I'll make the servants bring you something sweeter and weaker to drink." Oazi replied gently

Ursa was glad she was getting a different wine, she shoved the other wine out her reach. She wasn't surprised he knew how old she was, he probably been told at some point that she was of age to marry him. She tried to smile, look the happy wife, yet inside she felt nothing but sadness. After what she leant this morning about Oazi she couldn't help ut feel sadness about her husband and how she had been pushed into this, but yet she felt anxious as she knew what was to come between her and him tonight. Her eyes looked to her parents again, her parents had struggled so hard to bring a life into the world, she was the life they brought into the world. It was why she was so young and yet they so old although it made her wonder why Oazi was so young when his parents were so old.

Oazi noticed her looking to her parents, he had briefly talked to them in Ursa's home town and knew they were better parents to Ursa then his parents had been to a black sheep like him.

" Your parents are very nice." Ozai commented gently

" Yes they have always been very kind to me. " Ursa replied softly and with a fondness to her voice

Oazi took a drink now his smile widened a bit and he knew he would have to teach her now what was expected of her, after all it was better the Fire Nation not know where she had came from ot who her family was and it would be better for her to cut all ties to to her past.

" You should say that when you say goodbye to them. " Oazi coldly replies

She look to him distraught, she had expected that she would never see her parents again but how he said it deviated her.

" From today you will not tell anyone that you are from Hira'a, that you are that traitors Roku's grand daughter. You are simply a girl who was promised to me by her father when I was hunting for the Avatar in my youth." He coldy explains

It was the lie the Fire Nation wanted told, they wanted to bury her past, it was expected of her to live this lie and she wanted to cry but she held back tears and stood boldly and Oazi took her hand.

" Your meant to stay by my side Ursa, you can say goodbye later."

She looked to him with water filled eyes and he could feel her happy facade fading.

" Please...Let me do it while I have the courage. " she begged her voice quivering as she held back her tear

He couldn't deny her in that moment , that look, those almost tears of his wife, the way she pleaded with him.

" Be quick then. " he replied reluctantly

Ursa moved away from him, he noted his father deathly glare but paid little attention, his eyes turned to Ursa now and watched her as her parents stood up.

As Ursa approached her parent they stood up and her father looked conceded yet fearful.

" Ursa, my daughter what are you doing?"her father asked nervously concerned.

Tears slipped down her eyes now as she looked to them and bowed to them respectfully.

" I love you both so much... Yet I will never be able to see you again." She cried

They understood why she she was so upset but also knew she should be by her husband's side .

Yet when she came up from her bow she chocked on her tears and moved past her parents as they called out her name.

Oazi stood up with a sign as he saw her to move out of sight. He placed his arms behind his back as he walked to follow her he needed to calm her and fetch her back for the celebration.

Ursa found a balcony and cried and wept she sunk to her knees hiding her face in her long shelves. See had knowing since the second son of Azulon had taken her from her home that this might be the case, yet why did it hurt so much? She looked up as she heard footsteps and saw the Fire Prince, she saw her husband standing looking down at her with a look that looked a little frustrated yet there was gentleness in his eyes.

She went back into her sobbing, she knew what she was doing wasn't done, she wasn't meant to leave his side, she was meant to sit there happily by his side, with the joy of her marriage to him on her face.

He knelt and lifted her head seeing how upset she truly was, it made him frown he felt it as she grab his shelve and he gripped her close as she began to talk through tearful weeps.

" I knew.. I knew I would never see my home.. My parents again... Ever since you came and asked for my hand in marriage.. Why? Why am I crying? I tried to be a strong woman for you..for them.. Its all just so overwhelming."

She looked him in the eyes as she, she had held these emotions in for so long.

" I have to forget my old life...I understand that.. Yet I am meant to just to stop talk about myself..even with you?"She asked upset

"Yet its not the only thing that upsets me.. I found out this morning how you have acted before me, how you have laying with woman before.. I don't know why it upset me.. yet.. I think I feel I won't feel special.. . " Ursa continued in between weeping.

Oazi understood her feelings, it was a big change for her, a big ask of her. yet he wanted to kill whoever let it slip he had slept with other woman before her. He stood her up now and held her face gently to assure his new wife.

" Ursa I know its a big change and I have told you why it's necessarily for you not to bring up your past, yes in private when we are alone we can talk of such things but never in public can you utter your past. " Oazi retorted charming "Yet this other matter that upset you. When it comes to you and I Ursa. I can understand your worrying about tonight, I assure you it will be special… Those other woman.. They were so I could learn to make love, after all I intended to make it so when you and I become of one body I don't hurt you, as I have heard it said that if inanimate manners are done wrong woman can be be hurt on there first time."

Oazi wiped her falling tears a little, he could see her cheeks redden a a bit at his words and touch. He wanted to make her more at ease with him and he wanted them to get on, so he added to his words.

"For me it will be the first time I touch my wife, hold her close, and the first time I sleep in the same bed with the woman I am married to."

Ursa seemed to calm down, she wiped her face more, he rubbed her back as she buried her head into his chest.

" Even so.. I'm still nervous, tonight..my husband will see me bare, I will do some thing I have only heard little about.." Ursa replied embarrassed

She blushed brightly as she dared to look back up at him now, she understood his reasons for sleeping with other woman and she knew she would be the the only one he'd be with from now on, so she forgave him for his past.

" Forget about tonight for now, we still need to eat, drink, dance and have people congratulation us, so let's head back."

He took her hand and brought her onto tiptoes as he made her reach into a soft kissed, if he wasn't that much taller than her he wouldn't have to get her to do this and he wasn't in the mood to bend down to get a kiss.

She blushed as their lips parted, even now as his wife it felt strange to kiss him so openly and freely, he took her hand now with a warmness and return her to their seats.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The ceremony part 2.

Ursa couldn't believe how good the food she ate was, never in her life had she tasted such flavours or textures in food before. She was used to simple dishes but she wondered if she as a now Princess would eat like this all the time or if this was for the wedding celebration.

Ursa sat back trying the new sweeter wine a waitress had brought her moments ago, she smiled at the grape like taste, she watched people eat and look to them, she was an actress she should be used to people watching her, yet she looked down at her food with awkward smiled. She could hear people saying she was cute and beautiful she was and how the Prince has married well, she wiped her mouth feeling rather full, the wine had been a sweet delight and she was trying to think of what to say to her new husband after her emotional break down before.

" The food is delightful so is this wine, although I don't think I could eat enough bite." Ursa complimented joyfully

She rubbed her stomach a bit, she wanted to do something to work off the food, she wanted to mingle and dance, she looked as Oazi who still drank his wine but he offered an smile to her.

"I'm glad your enjoying it, once people start giving us there congratulations, we shall dance for a bit then have a wedding painting done. " Oazi replied warmly

Ursa frowned slightly at the prospect of the painting yet she noticed how he took in all the admiration of the people, how pleased he looked at the attention he was getting. She figured with how his parents treated him that he didn't get a lot of attention, she wanted him to look good to his people so she took his arm and leant her head into it. He looked to her with a grin as he heard how loving they were and he took her hand a bit and stroked it, she was acting the loving wife, he was acting the loving husband too, she knew what was expected of them in public in private they had allot to work on.

As people finished their food they started to come forward and bow toward them offering their congratulating to them. Some people offered comments about how lucky Oazi was, how lucky she was. Her parents came with a wedding gift and put there hands together as Ursa smiled as she looked at the gift. It was two dragons one blue and the other red the dragons bodies were shaped into a form of a heart.

They bowed forward and left her daughter with her new husband, Ursa held the gift to Oazi grinning in excitement.

" Aren't dragons these cutest, I was born in the year of the dragon so I have always been fascinates by them. I wish they weren't extinct I would have loved to ride on one, I heard even your grand father Sozin did that." Ursa explained excited

He put the gift down on the table with gentleness and he did like it but he rather kill a dragon for his title 'Dragon' then ride one, yet he had learnt Ursa was born in a year of the dragon.

" So my wife is a dragon, maybe I'll call you my 'Dragon Princess.' " Oazi lightly joked

Ursa blushed as she gripped his arm shyly but then asked a question he wasn't expecting.

" What animal do you like? " she asked softly

He was going to answer her when he noticed his brother with his goofy smile on his face as he held his son in one hand and placed a parcel on the table with was tied up with cloth.

" A gift for the new couple, I put some of my favourite relaxing tea in there." Iroh lightly explained

He winked as he walked off chuckling to himself, Oazi sighed knowing that his brother intended the tea for, Ursa sat with a shy blush as he caught her fiddling with her fingers and his cursed his brother for reminding her about tonight. The last of the people came to congratulation them. , he took her hand and kissed it and as servants took the gifts so they could he placed on his room safely, he took her into the mist of people as music started.

Ursa knew the basics of the dance they were to preform as she had seen it back home, yet he lead her now, she was amazed by his skill and she wondered of he had practice this for her. She saw no enjoyment in face as they danced, it seemed dancing wasn't his favourite thing to do.

He guided her into preforming moves similar to fire bending, he smiled how as he moved her back to a safe distance and preformed a true fire bending moving to create a flame in his hand, she watched the move and Fire Bend with enjoyment. He made his flame small in his hands and went to his wife and put the flame into one hand and took her hand with his free hand.

He ran the flame over her hand and held the flame in place before her, she watched how the flame reflected his breathing, it grew and shrank with each breath, it reflected his life and he spoke now in a soft regal tone.

" My flame is yours now. "

She knew the meaning, it meant he would protect her with his strength, yet there was a deeper meaning, it meant that he belong to her now, his flame represented his heart and that his heart belonged to her.

She couldn't offer him a flame back as she wasn't a Fire Bender, she was going to just state it, but he winked a bit at her as he focused and she jumped as he used his Firebending to make a flame appear in her hands. He made a shuttle gesture to do as he did, she shakily took her hand to him, it was his flame yet it seemed he wanted people to assume she too could Fire Bend.

" My flame is your, my love. " Ursa called out sweetly

She knew she could call him her love now they were married, the fire disappeared as he put his hand around her as they danced a bit more as people said what a cute couple they were, how perfect they were for each other.

The party faded and it was time for them to get their royal portrait done , she stood beside him as put his arm around her back, the artist told them not to smile as it would take awhile to paint them. She watched the artist paint, they had to stay silent and perfectly still, they gave a memory of this day forever and she breathed nervously a little as the time was getting closer for her and Oazi to be as one in his room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The painting of her and Oazi seem to take hours. Ursa frowned a one point in discomfort, her kimono was feeling heavy on her body, her head hurt from the pressure of the curls in her hair and the crown on her head. Her feet hurt too as she'd been on them for hours, she felt tired in general and was feeling a little cranky. She gave the artist painting them the same unsettle frown and he frowned back looking angered at her change in expression.

" Princess Ursa please stop frowning the painting almost done." The artist sharply begged

She gave a deep sigh of frustration, she puffed out some air too, how could Oazi or the Royal fire family stand this? She had seen many of the royal painting in her house, in her friends houses, most were simple black and white sketches yet most were complex paintings and soon her face would be amongst them.

She went back to her not so normal not smiling face, her joints ached from holding the same pose for so long. She longed to lie in bed and sleep, yet she wasn't sleeping in her guest bed tonight and she didn't think there be much sleeping going on. She began to think on the whole situation again, it was strange how they'd been tossed together through Fire Lord Azulon's whims, they were told to marry, told to love, told that they were the prefect match because she was of the last Avatar's bloodline. Tonight was meant to be the expression of the love they both felt, yet he told her he didn't love her the way he was meant to, yet she tentatively wondered her feeling for the Prince.

She felt an attraction for sure, but who wouldn't? She barely knew him on a personal level and it would be foolish to fall in love so quickly with a man she barely knew, yet she felt such conflicted emotions around him, the feeling of her heart racing, the overwhelming blushing she felt when he made the gestures to show his caring nature.

The Prince no doubly was skilled in the nature of woe and yet she was overwhelmed by it and it drew her to him. He was kind yet part of him scared her, intimidated her, but she looked past that to try get on with him.

Her mother said she was meant to share her body with her husband and her husband alone, Prince Oazi was her husband and it was expected of her to lie with him. She knew it was her duty and she knew she could not deny him in the badly manners. It was her duty to bare strong children, yet only Fire Benders would do for his family, she figured it would matter not if she bore him a boy or girl but a boy was preferred as a first born in royal families.

She wondered why it was so important to Azulon for them to bore children to secure a future reign when Oazi was a second born and his older brother Iroh was Azulon's heir, Iroh had a son Lu Ten. Oazi and their heirs likely would never see the throne unless something happened to Iroh and Lu Ten and she did not wish for that to happen to them.

The painting of them ended now as she stretched out gladly and happily, she rolled her soldiers in relief.

Oazi rocked his shoulders and the painter left them be, the two of them were alone for the first time since the end of the celebration of there marriage. Ursa put her shelves together trying to think on what to say or do, would it always be like this when they were alone? Would she always be looking for the right words to say? Always trying to think on how to engage in conversation with the man she was married to.

" So.. Fire Prince Oazi what happens now? " she asked nervously

"Well firstly you may call me just Oazi now as you do need to bother with formal titles now that we are married." Oazi explained gently

She bashfully avoids his eyes, she was to call him Oazi now, it was going to be hard. She couldn't even look at him anymore as even if they were married and using less formal words she still felt embarrassed about what they were to do in his bed. He came up her and took her hand, he'd noticed her change in demeanour as he did so. He saw her tentative nature, her nervousness, he knew what night be on her mind.

"We shall go to my room, this is all we have left to do. I can see your nervous though Ursa and I understand that." Oazi gently explained

He did understand, his duty was to sleep with her, make love to her to solidify their union to begin a new life within her, he had craved sex with her since he had met her. Truthfully he had seen a picture of her months before he went to her home town, he'd seen her family picture, yet all he felt was desire to bed his wife. There was no emotion beside that desire.

He should feel more he knew that, he cares for though, he did truly like her in a way, yet felt a bit detachment toward her.

He could feel her shake a bit and he put his arm around her, it was a long way to his room, he opened the door to it and she froze just outside the room. She breathed nervously as she looked into the Fire Prince's room. A place she'd never thought she'd see in her most wildest of dreams.

This wasn't the life she had thought of having, yet this is the life she had thrust upon her. She felt him guide her with his hand around her waist as he guided her into the room. She felt her breathing quicken a bit as she looked around the adorned room.

She could see her stuff around, she saw cloths hung neatly on the wall, she took note of his desk covered in papers, hey eyes saw the large 4 poster bed lined with red silk curtains, red sheets and white pillows.

She heard the door lock she stiffened up at the sound and stood like a statue as the Prince walked in front of her, he brushed her hair, he took her hair pins out and brushed her face, he loosened the back tie on her kimono then offered her a red night rob.

" Please change into this. I will not ruin your family's precious kimono. " Oazi offered gently

He took his own robe and went to a different room, he was leaving her to her own devices.

She took the kimono off checking to make sure he wasn't secretly her, she knew he'd see her eventually see her bare but it be while they were in bed. She sighed in relief as the kimono feel from her slender frame, she quickly put on the night robe on and tied it, She hung her Kimono up then sat on his bed and lay back and sighed glad to be off her aching feet.

Thoughts of sex with her husband faded from her mind, she knew he was nearby, yet she rolled onto her stomach and sniffed the bed a little it smelt so different, she didn't hear him walk in as she held a pillow close to her chest thoughtfully.

She was nervous, so very nervous she didn't know how to touch him, or what do do. She's been told nothing, she just knew this is what was done when your got married.

Oazi saw her rolling around on his bed holding a pillow and snuffing it, he chuckled thinking how cute she was and she looked to him shyly as he lit candles in the room and she avoided his eyes again shyly and hid behind the pillow she held. His hair was down fully now and he look different without his top knot. He smiled as he sat on the bed beside her brushing her hair a bit and turned her to face him.

"Don't worry I shall go slow and take my time.. . " Oazi gently explained

She blushed as his lips met her own, he lay over her as he gave her simple kisses, she put her arm around him to hold him gently.

She felt his tongue run across her lips and he encouraged her to open her mouth and as she did his tongue entered her mouth and her eyes widened as it took awhile to get why he was doing this. Yet she enjoyed what they were doing, she closed her eyes as there tongue entwined and they kissed each other with passion for the first time. This was different from small stages kisses when she was acting, there months and heads moved as one, she ran her hands down his robe as he broke the kiss to look at her with a rare softness. He moved off her for a moment as she sat up confused, she watched him draw the soft red fabric around the bed, no could would disturb them or see them, she breathed while holding her chest as he cane back to her, they were truly alone and he continued to kiss her lips once more


	13. Chapter 13

A/N smut, lemon, nsfw

Chapter 13

He had been craving this all day, it was his job to guide her toward becoming a true woman, he put all his tenderness into kissing her soft lips, he was filled with desire and he wanted her to feel comfortable with him, this was meant to be a sharing of their love, sure Ursa might feel that love for him, or she might be starting to feel that feeling for him. Yet he wasn't sure how he felt for her, there wasn't much love in his heart for her, sure he cared for her and had promised his heart to her,but this woman made him feel happiness.

How long had it been since he'd had felt happy?

His kisses her neck and watch her flinch unused to his touches, she would quiver trying not to laugh as he tickled her skin with his beard.

"If your liking what I am doing, you should let it out, only I can hear you voice. " Oazi commended lightly

He noticed her blush as his kisses moved down her body, it was sort of true only he could hear and see her, he was sure the Fire Sages were outside his door listening to confirm hearing them unite as one.

He moved her bed robes a little with his hands, he felt excited to see her pale flesh, he moved his hand skilfully as he rubbed her beast and touched them for the first time. She gripped the blanked below her, she breathed deeply, she closed her eyes enjoying this new sensation.

He kissed her t observed her face, as she try to work out what to do with the pleasure he had just caused her. Her face showed her enjoyment yet he knew that she didn't know how to express it yet, she would open an eye to look at him in wonderment, he could see her looking into his eyes as she gripped his side tentatively.

" What.. Is this? " Ursa asked panting

Oazi grinned as he kissed her nipple gently, she grasped and breathed out a moan at last.

" It's pleasure, my love. I will make you feel so much more of it tonight. " Oazi confidently replied

Ursa blushed brightly at his words as she made noises unbecoming of a woman, yet it what Oazi liked and he welcomed it.

He unties her robe to see her slender thin body for the first time, he was and would be the only man to see her bare from now on. He could see her nature instinct was to try hide herself from him, yet he took her hands in one of his hands gently and placed them above her head..

" There no need to hide your body from me, there nothing to be embarrassed about, this is the most natural thing we as humans can do and be." He encouraged softly

Still she felt shy and embarrassed that the Prince of her nation was the first to see her body. He could see everything about her, he could see her curves, her breasts, her womanhood.

Ursa had yet to see him bare and he seemed to take note as her eyes trailed to his robes, he took it as a wordless command on her behalf. He disrobes freely, they should both see each other in all ways as they were married couple now.

He removed his robe now to show her his slender muscular frame, she seemed taken in by his body, she sat up a bit as she touched his naked chest almost mesmerised by his frame.

Oazi was nothing like any man she'd ever seen, she'd seen some men without tops while they took a break from working hard, yet Oazi he wasn't weakly or thin, he was structured and she had no doubt it was because of his Fire Bending. She looked down curiously she took in his bare body and saw his manhood between his legs and she blushed deeply at it size and the pure fact she'd seen his manhood.

She met his eyes as he took her lips again and he backed up as he pushed back to the bed. He kissed down her body tasting every inch of her body.

" Your are beautiful, it's like the world made you for me. " he sweetly whispers

He knew how to charm woman, how to flirt, he could do it freely here in private, yet he wanted to make his wife feel good and special. His lips found it target, she jumped as her whole body reacted to his touch. He licked her womanhood, he heard her breathing increase as he pushed her legs apart as he touched her most sensitive part of her womanhood as he licked her to get her wet for him.

She fidgets in pleasure griping his sheets now, he watched her as she tried to hold back the moans of pleasure, it was as if she was almost scared of the pleasure and expressing it for him. Yet as he moved to kissed her most sensitive area she moaned out again, her moth opened now as he placed his finger in her, he could feel how wet he had already made her, he gave her a bit more teasing wanting to educe pleasure but not take her all the way to her orgasm yet.

He moved up his body as she lay in a haze, she panted as he kissed her, it was time for him to enter her, he was already hard and it was killing him to wait, he distracted her as much as he could by teasing her beasts. He pressed himself against her entrance, he tried to be gentle as he pushed himself within her entrance.

He felt her grip him as she realised what he was attempting , he kissed her trying to relax her as he tried to make her focus on the pleasure in her beasts. She whimpered as he pushed all the way in and he kissed her lips and stroked her face giving a concerned look as she held him close.

" Did it hurt? "Oazi asked concerned

Ursa looked up as she could feel him there inside her, this Prince before her had taken her innocent away, yet he had been as gently as he could yet it had still stung.

" Only a little.. " Ursa replied strained in pain

"Sorry.. I tried to be gentle.." He repined breathless

He sighed as he gave her a few moments to adjust to his presences within her, he would kiss her head, her cheek, then her lips. He had worked hard for it not to hurt yet it had still happened, she panted and breathe a bit as she kissed him back gently.

She had been told by her mother that there might be pain, even her friends had said as much, she could feel him there within her, they were connected as one, he moved with her, she groaned as dug her nails in him as the gentle movement went from a little painful to him stirred that electric feeling again.

His lips met her neck, in time she was sure she learn to please him as he did to her, his hands roamed her body touching her, he pulled her leg up to push himself more within her.

She panted at each movement he too seen to make noises, he whispered her name with his pleasure. Once she got used to his movement, once that initial pain faded she moaned back she gripped him close never wanting him to never stop. Yet her moans loudly as he increases his pace, he seemed to be encouraged her by making the same strange noises she made, she gripped his skin and closed her eyes.

" Oazi! " she moaned

She wasn't used to calling out his name so informally, he claimed her lips for a second as he held her close, she felt his member in her, she felt something hot within her.

She threw her head back as she yelled out once more his name once more and felt something blissful over take her, everything was a haze as he slowed down and pulled himself from within her.

She didn't let go of him, she kept holding him as she panted blissfully. She opened her eyes her faced flushed as she lay back on the bed pulling him into a hug. He rubbed her face seeing just how content she looked, she didn't say have to tell him how good he'd been or how he'd been amazing.

He could see how she felt about his performance, he let her cuddle him, but soon moved to get under the blanket and she eventually jointed him after a few moments, she wanted to be close to him, it was there first night in the same bed, so he lay on his back and allowed her to rest on his chest.

Never had he let any woman stay in his bed. The woman before Ursa whom he had used or pleasure were forced out his room but Ursa was here to stay,. She seemed weary about her closeness to him yet she was to tired to care, she faded quickly to sleep after a long day and he took her hand in that moment.

He watched her known it was possible he could of made her pregnant in this night. Yet even if he hadn't made her pregnant they were married and they could take their time to have children.

After all he saw no rush in them having children together.

Tomorrow they would step out into the world as husband and wife, he just hoped they could make this work. He closed his eyes eventually dreaming of his desires, his rise to Fire Lord Oazi. Ah how blissful those dreams were and now Ursa was apart of his dream and desires.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Last night felt like a wonderful haze, she could see the sun shining through the big windows, Ursa hated how it hurt her head, but she rolled over with a frustrated grunt, even when she was back home she had stopped getting up so early.

She felt another body beside her then she remembered that she was in the same bed as the Fire Prince of her beloved nation, she remembered that she was his wife now and they had made love last night. She pulled the soft blanket from her to expose her naked form , she looked to Oazi as she watched him lying there on his side sleeping.

He looked so peaceful, so gentle, when he was awake part of him scared her, sometimes his eyes looked at her in such an intense manner. She saw the discarded night robe Oazi had taken from her the other night and slide it over her bare frame. It comforted her to have clothing back on, only Oazi could see her bare but she was scared the servants would see her like that. She put her feet on the floor below her,she stood up slowly and she felt her knees buckle with stiffness and she sat back the bed with a sigh.

It seemed Oazi was still sleeping, she knew all Fire Benders rose with the sun, she could see the sun had risen and she guessed he must be exhausted to not have woken before her. She got back up and painfully walked to try find the bathroom and after she found it she sorted herself out she noticed the blood below and she figured it was from her virginity being taken away last night.

She felt like she needed a good wash, she looked around for the wash room in his room and eventually found it and saw it was a massive luxurious wash room. She walked around turning the water on for the massive bath, she stripped down and entered the soothing water, she rested her arms on the side of the bath as she leant her head on the edge.

Her mind began to wonder, in her deepest darkest parts of her mind she saw nothing but despair from now on, she was trying hard to accept what fate had brought to her. She could accept not talking about her family linage for her safety yet to never see or talk to her beloved parents.. . The Fire Lord Azulon and his wife Illah were her mother and father now through marriage and she didn't feel welcomed by them. The Fire Lord only saw her as a tool for his plans, the less she though of Fire lady Illah the better.

It would be hard to adjust to Oazi's family, Iroh and Rara seemed like decent people, yet Rara was an ill woman and she didn't know when and if she could visit her as she had no idea what she could do as a Princess or what her job was as one.

Well that wasn't true she frowned at the idea of being a dress up doll to sit by her husband's side silently. Was it to be her roll to look pretty? To make him look good? What would happen when they met with nobles or those worthy of his time? She slipped out the bath as she found her robe, she sat looking into the water at her relaxation.

Her dreams back home had been simple, she'd wanted nothing more then to be the 'Dragon Empress' in ' Love Amongst Dragons.'

She heard foot steps as she saw Oazi naked above her yawning away, he looked to her now sitting in the bathroom confused. He noticed her wet hair and her blushing face as she looked away from his naked form, she had seen it last night yet she still thought it was unbecoming of her to look at his bare form without his permission.

" Good.. mo. morning.. My hus… Hu.. Husband." Ursa nervously called out

She didn't mean to feel nervous or awkward around him now husband, but they hadn't known each other for long, she needed time for that casual conversations she once had to become natural. She hoped they could have to build a popper relationship an fall in love with each other.

" Good morning, I see you you already washed."

She fiddled with her hands awkwardly as then brush her a bit her wet hair back in shyness.

" Yes.. I hope you don't mind, I thought the hot water might help with stiffness in my body and legs." Uraa replied softly

She heard the water somewhat splash as he entered, she felt him touch her legs and looked down curiously to see him kiss her legs a little.

She closed her eyes at his softness, he wasn't awkward at all around her, he was so forthcoming with his touches and interactions, she admire his boldness toward her an hoe she too would become that bold.

" I don't mind at all, although we are a married couple, we should wash each other from this day on." He suggested lightly

She blushed at the idea, she breathed in as she opened her eyes and nodded a little as he continue to brushed her legs lovely.

"Then we will.. we can do that.." Ursa replied tentatively

" There a lot we have to do today, my dear. The rest of our nation shall see my Dragon Princess today, we are to depart this afternoon for the event held in your honour."

She blushed even deeper now showing some shyness again and he chuckled lightly at her.

She didn't know what to make of his laugh, was he mocking her? She frowned a little at him as she smiled up at her calmly, he smirked as he got out the water looming over her body as he pushed her down to the cold floor, she shivered below him as she kissed her then sat up and helped her up as well.

" Sadly there no time to do what I want with you, we must ready ourself for our people." Oazi flirted softly

She looked up to him as he held her firmly in his arms they looked into each others yellow eyes. She stared wordless as him held her there for a moment, she enjoyed there closeness an she hugged him close to her.

"..If only we had the time.. " he muttered frustrated

She ran her hand through hair for a moment feeling her cheeks burn, he let go of her and took her back to the main bedroom. She created some distance between them, it wasn't as if she hadn't enjoyed last night she was just used used to being so close to him in such a casual manner She watched him put some clothing on himself, she found her brush and sat on the bed, she brushed out her hair herself, enjoying her independence, she looked toward her royal clothing hanging on the wall.

Anyone would kill to marry the beloved second son of Azulon, yet here she sat here not frilled about this up coming life. She finished brushing her hair and she looked to her husband, he was quick at getting ready while she had barely started.

She had barely started getting ready yet as she began braiding the front of her hair she thought that maybe they should discuss what was on her mind before it consumed her.

"My husband.. after this celebration can we talk tonight?" Ursa asked awkwardly

He turned to her now as he watched her style her hair carefully, she was putting up the top knot than put the braided parts of her her hair into the top knot.

He walked to her and put his hand around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek lovely.

"Off course we can, my surprise to you will be the prefect place for us to talk." Oazi replied gently

She smiled now as she sighed in relief, he backed up an handed her her clothing

"Now you need to finish getting ready."

She knew she should hurry up, she felt nervous now about having to changed into her royal clothing.

She took the royal clothing in her hands wondering just how it went on, she had seen how Oazi had slipped into his royal clothing but her clothing was a little different .

She wanted to dress herself yet she eyed up her husband a little and he seemed to figure out what was wrong.

He took her night robe off and she stood blushing as he saw her bare once more, she looked away as she was unused to anyone seeing her like this, she knew her husband would see her like this more often but it would take awhile for her to rid herself her shyness around Oazi.

He helped her into her robes, she stood watching how they went on.

"After today it will be your lady's in waiting who will dress you, however today is for us."

He kissed her lips as he rubbed her cheek with his hands.

" Although in a few days we will depart for Ember Island for our honey moon." Oazi announced lightly

He finished helping her get ready and handed her her crown gently.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He had done his duty last night, yet now it was his duty to keep his wife happy for the rest of their lives. Sure the two of them had been forced together by his father wishes, sure he wasn't in love with her, yet the Fire Prince smiled at her as she wished to talk to him tonight with some awkwardness.

She was so different from him yet he didn't mind too much, he ran his hand through her lose hair, it was easy to touch her and persuade her of his loving affection. It was easy to preform and he could deal with her awkward shyness for now, he could gave her time to adjust, yet he would make her more comfortable with the things she was uneasy with right now.

Oazi briefly left the room but as he came back he had servants with him, they carried a small breakfast for the couple and as they left breakfast on a table and the two sat facing each other on a small table.

She was sure they wouldn't always eat like this, but she ate anyway knowing it was safe to do so, as he had explained the processes involved in being a royal, how they had to be protected from potential assassination or harm.

" I'm worried about going out to the capital again, what if the heat makes me faint again? It would be unbecoming of your wife to faint in front of the nation." she blurted out worried

She knew she had to make him look good, they had to act a certain way , thus far she had observed the Prince and copy him carefully, in a way he was lucky to have married a actress like her.

" Do not worry, we will not be walking there. A Prince and Princess simply do not walk, it is expected of us to take the palanquin everywhere. I only showed you around on foot last time as my father insisted I do that. "

She put down her chop sticks finishing the small meal, she wiped her mouth as she sighed a bit.

" The palanquin will keep you shaded and hidden away till we reach out destination , my dear wife." Oazi explained dryly

Ursa smiled a bit toward him as she felt as flutter in her stomach, a hint of nervousness for going in front of the nation as a Princess for the first time.

After breakfast they were finally ready to head to the celebration, he took her hand and they walked hand in hand through the Palace, Ursa almost felt like she wasn't a married woman at times, yet even married couples held hands and they were newly weds and she had been told this was how she was. They went outside a little and she saw guards and a servants bow to them, she saw the big palanquin before her and her husband.

Oazi led her to it he stepped up to it and offered his hands to her, Ursa lifted her long red robes in her hand so she could walk and step, with her free hand she took Oazi hand, he assisted her into the palanquin.

Oazi sat down and Ursa took a seat beside him, a red silk martial was pulled around them, it was so only the commoners could only the silhouette of them, they could see out a bit but no one could see in. Ursa figured that it had been decided that no one could set eyes on her till they made it to the celebration, it was common for royal to be unseen and to be hidden away from others. After all even the Fire Lord himself used his flames to hide himself from his visitors, it was a from of what she had read a intimation tactic as well.

Ursa put her hands on her knees as she felt the Palanquin move, Oazi sat unaffected by the sudden jolt, she took her husband's hand in fear as he looked to her seeing her breathing nervously. He looked to her kindly, his eyes showing a rare softness, as they moved along the streets she heard people cheer and yell their devotion to them. If she wasn't a humble person their cheering would inflate her ego, she saw Oazi was basking in the love and devotion like he had had their wedding.

He held her hand but looked toward the silk curtain as he smiled with a laugh.

" The last time we were sat like this was in The Royal Carriage. "

Yet he remember how he had heard the news months before she had met Ursa. He had begged his father to push meeting her sooner. When Ursa had turned 16 her beauty had capture many hearts and it wasn't just that village boy who had wanted her, he had made sure it was him who had captured her heart, he had her within his life now and no one else would have her.

Ursa said nothing as she rubbed her fingers across his hand. He didn't look back at her he seem deep in thought and she pounders what had his attention.

As the Palanquin moved toward the ceremony Oazi mind drifted to the past.

….

 _He had been in with his parents alone in their dinning rooms, Iroh was still at war, they slide a painting toward him across the table, his mother sat with a dignified yet disgusted look on her face, as his father smiled yet stared at him coldly. He looked at the panting with a neutral look, it was nothing important to him as it seemed like a normal family in the picture._

 _He had been called to his parents for a reason though, they knew of his conduct behind closed door as those woman couldn't keep their mouths shut and now they were showing a picture with a young woman within the family and he got what was to happen to him._

 _His father proclaimed that even though he had no contact with this family that he had gotten word from the far of village in their nation that he had found the descends of Roku. Oazi had been told the foretelling of the future for years that his blood line and Rouk's were meant to join, yet Azulon has not been able to find them till now._

 _Azulon went onto to say it was a pity Azulon hadn't found them sooner as Iroh could of had this right. This marriage was a to go to him though and his father hated that she would be wasted on his unwanted son._

…

The Palanquin came to an halt and the Fire Prince looked to Ursa who was looking to him with wide concerned eyes.

" Its time to introduce you to our people. " He announced gently

The curtain was drew back and she was helped from the pPalanquin, Oazi let go of her hands as she reached the ground and bowed as he saw his father and Ursa out her hands together and bowed as she saw him before him.

" Ah there you are my darling daughter Ursa, come with me, Oazi you stay here for now." Azulon announced kindly

Ursa looked to husband nervouly yet followed the leader of her nation with her hand hidden beneath her long robes.

She followed him up some stair as she saw a crowd before her as people cheered below her. She never seen so many people in her life and as they bowed before them she blushed. Azulon made a small speech, she looked behind her a bit she could see her husband, Lady Illah, Rara, Iroh and Lu Ten behind her in there knees.

Azulon declared this day in her honour Ursa stood bashful and Azulon watched as she bowed a a bit overwhelmed by the honour.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Fire Lord had finished his talks about the war and how they would win once Iroh reached the Earth Kingdom capital.

Ursa sat by her husband's side with her hands on her lap she could feel the bright sun on her body, she tried to look like it wasn't bothering her as she knew she had an image to uphold for at Oazi's sake. Therefore Ursa sat straight and with a natural look on her face as she stayed as still as her porcelain dolls.

This was her duty now to be still and quiet, even after this day was named in her honour she knew it only meant something to the commoners like she used to be. Even back home they celebrated days names in the Royal family's honour it was almost like their unofficial birthdays.

Something else the Fire Lord wanted to take from her she guessed, her true origins was hidden within lies, she had been convinced pushing her past aside was for her own safety, now her birthday was taken from her and she wanted to cry again but held it in.

Soon the Fire Lord finished and the royal family followed behind him, Ursa watched Rara cough as Iroh held her up. Ursa felt concerned over Rara yet Oazi distracted her by putting his arm around her and whispering into her ear.

"I'll be doing a lot tonight to show you how I will celebrate your honour. Although it will be after we've talked. " Oazi whispered flirtatious

Ursa blushed brightly beside him, he helped her into the palanquin and she looked off as the curtain wasn't drawing which meant she had to keep acting like a prefect doll. They were carried on the palanquin past people who cheered at her and him.

She saw the people's love and devotion for them, she sat trying not to smiling at the people, yet she saw some people who didn't smile at her and she could see some hate toward her, she remembered how popular Prince Oazi had been with woman and figured it was jealousy.

Yet someone took it too far she felt something sting on her head, she put her hand on the source of the pain as people grasped and Ursa broke her doll like exterior as she screamed seeing her own blood on her hand. Oazi put his hand up and the procession stopped and Oazi stood seeing guards holding a woman with stones in her hand screaming things he didn't care much about.

He saw his wife crying, this should of never happened, but he had warned her that there were people who would hate her for their marriage. He moved toward the woman who had hurt his wife with vile hate, he would teach this commoner what would happened when they hurt his wife in a day that honoured her and what he would do would honour her.

Ursa saw the light of his flame as the woman screamed in pain as Oazi took the other woman's hand with the rocks in and burned the flesh of the other woman.

Ursa watched on trying not to show fear as she saw the angry look in his eyes.

He let her go as the guards took her off to live a life in prison, he would make sure her burn wasn't treated, he would make sure she would die a slow and painful death from infection.

He returned to his wife's side emotionless the guard pulled the curtains around them, no longer would the nation see them they had lost their right. Yet Oazi lifted his crying wife's head and looked at the wound, it would not scar as it wasn't deep but it did need treatment quickly. He pulled at the fabric on his robe and put the cloth to her head and then encourage her to hold it there.

" Put this on your head till we reach the Palace." Oazi suggested lowly

She did that and he put a arms around her to comfort her and to stop her crying. Yet as she held him he grinned a bit, he was careful with everything he had planned so far, it was his duty to make her love him and he was working on it even now. She would be his prefect wife, she was almost there yet she had to be obedient unquestioning of him in public. In private she could be a little freer there was much of her he like but she had to know her place within the Palace.

She finally calmed down as he rubbed her arm, she didn't move from his chest, they arrived back at the Palace so he would cheer her up with his surprised at last.

A doctor quickly tended to the small wound on Ursa's head, after the wound was patched up Oazi smiled leading her to their tea room yet smirked as he opened the sliding door at last.

Ursa stood grasping seeing a wonderful green garden before her, it was fill with flowers of every colour, it had a pond and a small fountain with a dragon on top.

This was her surprise, this is what he had been promising her? It was too much, had he done all this for her?

" This is your garden Ursa, your parents back home told me how much you loved looking after your garden so I had this made for you to tend to." Oazi explained grandly

Ursa looked to her husband taken his hands in her own.

" This wonderful but it is too much... This whole garden... For me? " she replied taken aback

It was too much, she turned to him now with a stunned look on her face as he took her hand and led her to the pond.

"Yes for you, but it's a place for us to spend time in private. I am not good at expressing my feelings so I use gifts and gestures to show them." Oazi replied lovely

Ursa blushed at him as he kissed her, she wondered just what giving her this garden meant and what feelings he was expressing it was grand gesture either way. He sat down in front of the pond and she sat down holding his hand.

" What animals would you like to see in this garden? I already would like to see some little Turtle-Ducks in here."

Ursa grinned as he seemed gentle in that moment, she touched his face.

" You like Turtle-Ducks my Prince, they are so cute. " Ursa replied gently

He looked off a little as he put his finger through to her lips.

"Hmm, well I like them enough they make me soft like you, but I prefer fierce animals. You asked me at my wedding what animal I liked and I would have to say beyond little cute Turtle-Ducks it would be the phoenix."

She knew he didn't want it getting out he like Turtle- Ducks, yet for him to be the like phoenix and her to be born on the year of the dragon made her weary. The story ' the Dragon Princess and the Phoenix King.

She read so much and the book it didn't have a happy ending. Life couldn't reflect a factional book yet were they to become like the characters in real life?

Oazi noted how her smile dropped how she seemed dismayed by his words.

" I know my story is fiction but my story has a sad ending. For you to call yourself.. To compare yourself to that creature.. " Ursa shakes her head dismissing her silly thoughts

" Your right the story is fiction but we can be better then that, I still want you to call me your phoenix after all it would be less embarrassing then being compared to the Turtle-Duck." Oazi explained softly

She smiled and laughed, she couldn't imagine him as a sweet Turtle-Duck, she was more like one than him.

Oazi took her face for a moment as his lips brushed her soft lips.

"Although I was surprised that you a woman named after a bear is more of a dragon." Oazi commented gently "It is better then what my name means.."

Ursa bushed her name did mean bear but she was always hated the name of a bear when she was born on the year of the dragon.

"Your named after a mighty ram right? What wrong is with that?" Ursa asked confused

It was an odd name for a royal but he'd been born a few years before her in the year of the ram, which made him a few years older then her.

"Well its more of a reference to me being a black sheep and to me being the unwanted child."

She never knew that about Oazi yet it made sense, he had hinted at it before. The way his father and mother treated Ozai was a sign of the fact that he was was an unwanted child.

He kissed her to assure her not to worry about such things. but still he wanted to know what was on his wife's mind.

" So tell me what you wanted to talk about, my dragon?"

.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

What did she need to talk about? It felt important at that moment, after all Ozai had just told her about how his name translated and how he had become the unwanted black sheep. Ursa was the opposite and even though she compared herself to a dragon she was nothing like the fierce beast.

She took her husband's hand and kissed it blushing, even though they were married she was used to touching him so casually as they hadn't been married long or knowing each other long.

"My dear husband, I have been deep in thought since this morning with conflicted emotion" she began humbly

She bit her lip as she looked to him, he drove her mad with such strong emotions, they barley knew each other and Ozai said that for them to love each other straight away would be OK, yet what she felt was strange. She felt a strong connection to Ozai and maybe it was a fated connection, after all Sozin and Roku had been close friends, was it destined for them as their descendent to reconnect like this?

She saw Ozai serious yet curious look, he would hear her and she out her hand to the ground and put her head low, she was confused as she had never been with any man besides Ozai and Ozai was her husband. She had similar feelings for Ikem but she had his her feelings to Ikem as she didn't want to ruin a friendship. She kissed her husband hands and looked to him with a soft yet loving look.

"I know you and I are still getting to know each other, I do find my husband highly attractive… " Ursa admired shyly

She would hope he felt the same, he called her prefect in the bedroom but she thought that what couples called pillow talk.

Ursa notice his cocky smile toward her and she knew he had loved to hear that from her, she tapped his hand a little awkwardly. He kissed her to encourage her to continue taking to him but also to show her his affection and appreciation for her compliments.

" It's strange.. Last night it was unbelievable, overwhelming… I know its proper to consummate like we did.. Yet normal people marry and do that because they love each other and.. Even though I have feelings.. I did it without question without love.

Ursa found tears coming down her face, Ozai kissed her head and held her for firmly, she looked to him, it wasn't as if she was insulting that wonderful time last night but she felt bad for having sex so freely.

" Ursa… " Ozai whispered lightly " I know our marriage was arranged and we are not normal.. Yet I understand your feelings, yet don't feel guilty about what we did. "

Oazi comforted her by kissing her lips lightly.

" I know what you probably been told and you've probably had expectation of romantic things…. its OK to be with me in a physical way we like each other and that's enough. I know I like you Ursa. "

It was true he did like his beautiful wife, sure it wasn't love but she was a good match for him, he wanted her to know their marriage duties were fine to have, they were newly wed and they were expected to be expressing in all ways.

He notice how Ursa blushed at him, she kissed his lips in thanks for liking him, she put her arms around him to hug him, he whipped her tears as she calmed didn't she snuggled into him as she looked at him gently.

" You know i don't know how I'm going to adjust to to Palace life though, I not I've for staying in. Could we go out together now and then with the Guards . I know I will have to attend meeting and then and act the prefect wife. Yet I can't be like that all the time, I want to relax with you and be myself. " she explained

" Go out together? " Ozai questioned perplexed

He whipped her head, she wanted to leave the palace even after someone had attacked her, he thought of some safe places to go but also some opportunities for him to arrange things so he could look like the best husband to her.

" I can arrange us going out now and then, as for the other things it fine to relax with me I want you to be yourself with me. " Ozai continued gently

She smiled as she kissed him and he kissed back, she blushed but he pulled her in to kiss her deeply.

He could accept her terms as long as she was the prefect wife when he needed her to be, he had wanted her all day and how he could have her.

"Come let's go I want to show you how much I can honour you on this day to honour you. " Ozai lightly flirted

Ursa blushed as he held her hand and led her to their room for a night of passion.

…

 _The Dragon Princess convinced her husband to stop his yarning over the land. She wanted him to help her raise the children she had birthed him. The King was excited as there been no children between a Phoenix and a Dragon and he had no idea what would be born between the. The Phoenix became content over the empire he had built for the time being._

 _The children were born from two eggs and they were different beings completely and were the first spirits._

 _After the children grew the Phoenix wanted more power for his children._

 _The Dragon Princess hated seeing her husband ignore her once more so she used her one wish to take the power from her husband and imprison him within the sun._

 _The Phoenix paid for his ambitions and was forever alone within his prison unable to see the woman he loved agai_ n.

Ursa laid within Ozai arms as she wondered if Ozai was truly like the phoenix that he would for shake her for power and ambition and he too would lose everything in the future.

.


End file.
